Timeturner
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: If a certain redhead and his raven flatmate could just turn back time, maybe they could see where it all went wrong...rated for slash, swearing, and mature themes.
1. The timeturner prologue

Timeturner-by xXxintothedarknessxXx-A Harry Potter Fanfiction on

Prologue:

Sitting in their London flat on the couch across from the fire, drinking butterbeer on a Saturday night, Harry wondered what time Bill would appear from his room. Soon enough, he did, and made a strong coffee for each of them before sitting down on the other lounge by the fire, wondering where their relationship went, whilst Harry was deep in thought himself.

So, the war is over, Voldemorts' dead, his schooling is finished, and the work's dried up for the both of them. Where did that leave them? At what point did such an intimate relationship turn chaste and almost uncaring? When did the love drain away, leaving only the shell of a long-gone relationship? It was hard to tell. Harry guessed sometime in the last few years anyway. Three years ago, the war had ended, lives had been lost. And now, with no Ron, Ginny, Percy and Molly or the twins, Arthur working 24/7 trying to dull the pain; no Tonks, or Mad-eye or Lupin, no Sirius either, and Hermione with her parents restoring what was lost in Australia, both men were lost without their families, trying to remember why they'd fallen in love in the first place.

'Do ever wonder what happened to us? Why we fell in love in the first place? I can't help but feel it was only to survive the war, and now that that's over, we've lost nearly everyone, and we feel far more alone together than apart.' Harry spoke, staring into the flames.

'You and me both, Harry.' Bill began just as quitely as Harry. 'We used to be so close, and now look at us...'

'When we came out. That was a disaster. I think it's been steadily downwards from there, with very brief periods of calm from there on in, weaving their way through the drama...I can't help thinking I liked it better when we were sneaking around...' Harry confessed. 'Now we're just like flatmates, completely platonic. At least back then there was that year or so of angry sex, no attachments. Now there's no attachment, no angry sex. But that was just the year after the war, dull the pain, y'know?' Harry sighed. 'Now it's just like we never were an us.'

'Those brief periods of calm before the storms were moments of ignorant bliss, weren't they? Like the last year before the end of the war. It was as if that if you could make each moment last a little while longer, you could hold off anything for long enough, y'know. Then the war truly began, and bye-bye blissful ignorance, relationships and all.' Bill said.

'We can never truly forget the war, or the battles we fought along the way, even though the scars are hidden.' Harry said, not actually refering to Bill's own battle scars recieved from Fenrir Greyback during the war, but the neat lines on his arms, drawn on with a blade, hidden by a glamour. Bill sensed this quickly, and look towards his ex-lover's arms to see that Harry had removed the glamour, however temporarily...

'Maybe If I go over those points again and again, I might one day realise what went wrong between us.' Harry thought aloud. Staring into a fire that's exactly what he did...starting with his coming out...


	2. TimeturnerThe First Memory

Timeturner-by xXxintothedarknessxXx-A Harry Potter Fanfiction on

Chapter one

"You don't have to do this now, you know. Are you sure you're ready?" Bill Weasley asked his raven-haired lover. "Not a chance in hell. But we [refereing to Bill, Harry himself, Remus, Harry's third Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in as many years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Sirius, his godfather] never have this place to ourselves; and I want them to know." _It"s time to come out of the broom cupboard. _Harry thought to himself.

Together, side by side, the men walked into the small kitchenette of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Remus?", Harry questioned, "Where's your furry little bed buddy?" He tried to joke, depesite the shaking of his voice from the nervousness he felt. "I will answer, but why? I mean to say that you're usually upstairs ignoring our existance, and you saw him at lunch. I'm very curious as to why you want to say something now?"

"Because, Lupin," Bill began, "I've picked up some interesting curses at those pyramids.." He finished. "I did say I would answer, in my own defence, and I've no intention to lie, but I believe I had a query of my own..?" Remus replied, ever casually. "Look, Moony, you'll find out in due time. Just tell me where Siri is, please?" Harry pleaded.

Remus, never having been able to resist the tug at the heartstrings the name "Moony" produced, and sensing Harry's thinly disguised nerves, gave in, and began, "Sirius is-"

"Don't worry about it L-." Bill cut in at Harry, almost outing them to Moony then and there. "Harry. We'll try again later, just try not to pass out before then." Remus was just about to ask what exactly the men were talking about, when in pawed Sirius, in his animagus form, right past the young couple, and right up to his were-wolf companion, only to not recieve the usual fur ruffle on the top of his head in passing from Harry.

"It's now or never Bill. Seriously, I couldn't take the latter." Said godchild replied to the curse-breaker. The animagus transformed back into a human and asked, "What's now or never?", what both he and Remus were thinking.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Harry began, swallowing hard. "I'm gay;" He took a moment to breathe, and help us his hand to signal that he wasn"t quite finished yet, descreetely accepting Bills hand, "and Bill, and I are..." He trailed off, raising their joined hands to finish his sentence. Silence was the only replied he recieved. Scared, he spoke again.

"Remi, Siri, please don't be mad." he took a breath, and hoped for the best. "I'm not mad, I'm furious!" Harry's godfather raged at Bill. "You're WAY too old for him! What the HELL were you thinking?" "Sirius, calm down. I know it came as a shock, but you are being totally un-reasonable." Spoke Remus, the voice of reason. He was quick to grab the animagus as he swiped to hit at Bill, still raging with fury.

"Unreasonable? Un-FUCKING-reasonable? I"m being unreasonable? Are YOU ten years younger? I think not!" Of course, he could make comments of that calibre without worry, having come out a year ago to Harry, and, also to everyone else. It was there house, and anyone with a problem with it, were told they could leave the Order and 12 Grimmauld Place for good. So far, no-one had. However, Sirius believed they would be adding Molly Weasley to that list, though, as soon as she found out her son was snogging his son.

He trasformed back into animagus form, and barking at Bill like he were Peter Pettigrew or something, slunk up the stairs like a child who'd been scolded, or, hit with an exploding snap cracker or something. Remus followed quite soon after, without so much as another word to the outed couple, up the stairs and out of sight.

Harry sat down on a rickety old wooden chair, Bill following the status quo on a stool near the liqour cabinet. "See," Harry began, "this is why I was so scared. I can't believe this was my idea!" He cried. "It'll be okay, love. When it sinks in, and we've all calmed down, we can work it out." Bill soothed. Then came a rather loud, obnoxious, terribly timed knock at the door. "Severas." Bill answered. "I wasn't expecting you." "I just recieved message from Lupin, something about needing more wolvesbane. I just gave him a weeks worth a few days back. It was supposed to last until the the quater moon..." Snape mused. "Now might not be such a good time. He's upstairs if you'd like to try your luck, though."

That's exactly what Severas did. He returned but a few minutes later to the kitchen, and Bill and Harry talking worriedly in extremely hushed voices. Clearing his throat, he began. "I don't know WHAT you did, but there's a werewolf and an incredably upset dog up there having an angry discussion, something about 'spawn of pettigrew, or moldy-voldey or something' and a 'colossal pain in the canine bum'. But that might have been refering to last night." Severas smirked.

"Actually, 'spawn of pettigrew, or moldey-voldey or something' is me." Bill confessed. "Although you don"t really care, the only thing I did was come out." Harry piped up. "I'm going on the assumption that you pair are somewhat involved like a couple of pixies in the shrieking shack?" Severas smirked.

"Not quite like that, Snivellus. But at least we"re committed. You've picked up THREE witches in the leaky cauldron in the last two days?" The raven smirked through his reply. "Two witches and a vampire. At least the latter had brains in addition to looks, and HE knew how to fuck." "_HE?_" Harry and Bill questioned in unison. "So, you"re secretly one of us too?" Harry asked. "Must go, angry canine and a werewolf on his period upstairs. Good evening, Pettigrew Jnr., Potter."

And with that, Severas was gone. "I'm going for a shower. A cold one. Be out soon. I'll be in my room after that." "Take your time Bill. There's a conversation I need to have. They should be calm enough by now." Harry replied to his lover. "Alright then. You know where I'll be if you want me." Harry took a moment to stand up, calm down, and walk up the stairs and along the landing, until he stood directly outside of Remus and Sirius' door.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice. As he did so, the door swung open, to reveal the lamp-lit room of Sirius and Remus, both of whom, were currently in the magically enlarged bed, that took up the majority of the small space. Of course, this was no surprise to Harry, who'd known even before they'd come out a year ago that whatever they had was more than any platonic friendship.

"Harry." Remus greeted, taking an empty butterbeer bottle from his canine companion and placing it on his bed-side table. "Come in." Harry walked over to the bed, and sat down on the blood-red duvet. "Remi, Siri? Are you really that upset about Bill and I?" He trod carefully over the subject, as if walking barefoot on glass and hoping not to get cut.

"Not as much as it sounded, I promise you. But it honestly came as quite a shock." Remus nudged the canine animagus with his elbow in the side. "You heard me downstairs, that he was being unreasonable, yes?" "Yes, but I don"t understand. All he did was point out an age difference...and the both of you are the same age...would you like to fill in the blanks for me? Because I took your having called him unreasonable as you saying he shouldn't be so shocked, even with the age gap between me and Bill. But something's missing in this picture."

Remus smiled kindly. "Of course, Harry. In our sixth year, this one"-he nodded towards Sirius-"Yeah, yeah. I had a secret affair with the Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Sirius cut in. Remus smiled-almost smirked-at Harry. "I knew you would carry the same expression on your face as James did when he found out." He said. "We're getting off track, here. He fled the country after Easter, and a new professor was given the position." He finished, now most certainly wearing a smirk. "Young love, Siri?" Harry asked his godfather, smirking more than Remus now.

"Not so young. Unless you count thirty years old as young love. Fourteen years of age difference. Rough as guts, he was. He had no idea how to treat a lad." Sirius confessed. "Well, now that I'm a little older, and a little wiser, I realize how wrong of me it was to be mad at Bill. I've been in a realationship with a big age difference, too. I have no right to judge. I'm sorry, Harry." "But, will you accept us as an "us"?" Harry asked nervously. "Yes." Sirius replied grudgingly, whilst Remus' reply was whole-hearted. "And you'll tell him that?" "Yes." Both the lycanthrope and the animagus replied. "Thankyou, that means a lot to me, you know."

"So, you really don't think he's the spawn of pettigrew?" Harry questioned. "No." Came Sirius' reply. "And what else did Snivellus say? Something about a colossal pain in the bum? But he also said that was probably to do with last night, Moony." Harry laughed. "Next time you call him for extra vials of wolvesbane," Harry began, tempted to smash every vial the next day," ask him how many vampires he's picked up recently that quote "know how to fuck". Did you know he was gay, single, and searching for vampire love?" He finished, and with one moment of silence, they all began to roar with laughter, as Harry walked out of their room.

Walking back across the landing and into his own room, Harry wondered what Sirius and Remus were really think about his relationship and coming out. Soon though, he was distracted by a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." In reply, the door swung open, and in walked Bill, wearing nothing but a towel. "I heard laughter, not screaming. But that could have been a charm. Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Bill. It went great, really. I might have outed Snivellus for a laugh, though." He chuckled. "For your information, I understood your inuendo back there. But I'm not really in the mood to snog you, or be snogged, senseless tonight."

"Okay then, but when I said 'if you want me' it was more of an, 'If Sirius' reaction didn't make you want to break up with me' than a innuendo." Bill explained. "Why the HELL would I want to do that? I love Siri, I really do. Remi too, but if either of them didn't want me to be with you, or were to ask me to choose between you, they'd lose. My life's been a duel, Bill. It's about time I picked the outcome. At least somewhere. Something's got to give, right?" "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Well, you don"t have to worry too much about that, anyway." Harry spoke. "What on earth do you mean?" The readhead questioned. "He can FUCKING talk, that's what." Harry spoke loudly, now almost as angry at Sirius as Sirus had been at Bill before he calmed down. Bill looked at Harry, shocked to hear profanity come out of his mouth. "WHAT?" The raven replied testily. "I've just never heard you swear before, that's all."

"I'm not perfect, 'The boy who lived.', 'The chosen one', Harry FUCKING Potter. It's all crap. I can swear as much as I bloody well want to, OK? 'The hero who conquered the dark lord' is sick of it all! I've had e-FUCKING-nough of it! I bleed, I sweat, I swear, I love, I hate, I hurt, I eat, I'm human! But that's STILL not enough, is it? I'm supposed to be an aura, marry some girl, have a family, retire early on my savings, oh, yeah, and save the BLOODY world! Be everybody's FUCKING hero! Well, what If I can't be? What if I wanted to breed owls for a living, or make wands like Olivander? What if I'm in love with a wizard? What if I have all the family I need? What if I don't want to save the world? What if I don't want to be a hero? What if I dont want to be me?" Harry raged, until his last few sentences were spoken calmly.

"Oh, wow, love, I'm going to go and put some clothes on, and when you've calmed down, come downstairs to the kitchen and we"ll drink some butterbeer and talk this over, yeah?" "Yeah; Bill, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to take it out on you, you know. My life's not your fault. I don't know what came over me.' 'It's ok, love.' Bill replied gently, stepping back onto the landing and charming his clothes on as he went.

He walked across the landing and stood infront of the older couple' room. He knocked twice. "Remus?" "Come in, Bill." Nervously, he walked into the room, and sat on the duvet just as his lover had before. "I'm probably one of the last people you wish to see right now, but I wanted to talk to you. About Harry." "Ah, but you mistunderstand. It is not **I **who is upset, but Sirius, whom was." "_Was?_ So, he doesn't want to kill me for being the spawn of pettigrew now?" "Not exactly, but we've been waiting for you to come and find us, so that Harry doesn't think that we've lured you away to murder you violently." Sirius chimed in. "To the point, shall we?" Remus finished.

"Well, I was talking to Harry you see, mostly to find out if one of you cast a scream charm to turn them into laughs. I made one comment about never having heard him swear before, and he flew into a fury. I don't knowwhat happened." Bill exclaimed rather worriedly. "Harry is a very sensitive young man, and I believe the pressure of, well, being him, has built up over time, and the smallest thing would have sent him into a rage. I don't believe that tonight's events would have helped at all. It certainly wasn't directed at you. He shocks himself, too, so, he's probably wondering if he's pushed you away." "Well, you can understand why I'm so worried then. You and canine over there love him like a son, and I, quite frankly, love that son of yours like you love eachother. "

"I can sense that," Remus smilied, "I'm much more than a lycanthrope, you know. And frankly, it makes no difference if we know this, nor does it matter what we think, as long as Harry knows how you feel. Especially now, what with all the goings-on aroung here." "Really Moony," Bill began, pouring butter beer into mugs, all of which he charmed from the kitchen, "Do you think I have any intention of letting him forget?" He laughed "Are you on your period, or are you naturally insane?" "Bit of both, I'd say." Sirius replied for the lycanthrope. "You never thought I was going to find a way around sleeping drought in the bottle? I've been awake the whole time, love. That should have been your first clue." He smirked at Remus.

"As for you, young man," the canine started again,"What is this I hear about you love my son?" "That would be completely correct, Sirius." "Like this little lady here said-nodding towards Remus-my knowing that means absolutely nothing if Harry doesn't. Nor does my acceptance. Got it?" "You heard me say I'd never let him forget that, and you know that no matter how many times I say it, will not make it any less true." Bill recieved nods of agreements from both men. Continuing, he said, "I just hope that one day you can accept that I love your son, and that I will go to any lengths to be with him so long as he desires, regardless of your acceptance...if tonight were to push him to break up with me, so long as it was his choice, and only his choice, I would respect that.

"But, because it would hurt Harry to sneak around and decieve you, I guess I will do what ever it takes to earn your acceptance. Not, quite frankly, that I would care if Harry didn't, because I wouldn't, but because he does, I do, too. Not that I believe that what anyone else thinks should impact our relationship in any way, but you are his family, and he would never do anything to hurt you, he would rather hurt himself, and if I get hurt in the process..as long as first and foremost, he is happy." He finished.

"I heard Harry screaming that I can talk. Would you like some clarification, or for the sake of good conversation, shall we let warlocks be warlocks?" Sirius offered. "Letting warlocks be warlocks sounds like an idea, but clarification may just be a necessity here. So, just WHAT did Harry mean?" Bill asked. "In my sixth year, I too, was in a relationship with an older man. With an age gap of fourteen years. But you have no control over your heart, and the point remains that I was wrong to be upset. I suppose that I still see him as the thirteen year old boy he was when I escaped from azkaban, not as the sixteen year old he is now," Sirius confessed, "As for Harry's meltdown, it was going to happen. My reaction certianly wouldn't have helped." "Well, I'm about to find out. He's in the kitchen cracking open a bottle of butterbeer. I said I'd join him as soon as I was done. I don't think he knew what I was actually doing."

"Oh, and William?" Started Sirius. "We do not hold any objection of swearing or your frequent use of the word bollocks. However," the animagus began, "if you ever cheat on, take advantage of, torture, maim, or otherwise hurt our son, you will no longer have any to speak of. Understood?" the lycanthrope finished, with a smile on his face that read "If you DO hurt him in any or other of the above mentioned ways, not only will I remove your bollocks, I"ll take you camping during full moon and forget to take my wolvesbane. Got it?".

"You don't have to worry about that, I promise you. Do tell snivellus to continue to brew that potion, and to keep the dirty details of YOUR sex life to himself. I swear it on my life, and in this case, my bollocks too." Bill promised, reading the threatening smile on Remus' face.

"Same goes for you too, Remi, Siri. Either of you hurt my boyfriend, and you can kiss your bollocks goodbye." Harry stated casually, walking in, and turning to his boyfriend."Again, I'm really sorry about that Bill. I didn't mean to take my life out on you." "More butterbeer?" Bill asked."Don't sweat it love. We'll talk about that later."


End file.
